Oneshots
by slipofthetongue
Summary: KyouyaHaruhi


Hello, this is my first None Kakasaku story! So be gentle.

* * *

Tamaki coward behind the fine couch of the 3rd music room; shaking as if his life was about to end; skin pale as a vampire's in the middle of January. His thumb was stuck inside his lips and he used the childish comforting technique so he wouldn't cry out in fear.

"Lord, you're drooling all over the furniture." The twins drawled, from their respective seats in the couch across from Tamaki's.

"Hush!" Tamaki cried out quickly. "He'll hear you!" Tamaki warned and sank deeper behind the back of the couch to further hide himself.

The twin's crossed their legs in sync. "Who will hear us?" The twins asked.

"…Kyouya." Tamaki whimpered, causing Kaoru and Hikaru to glance at each other nonchalantly. "He's in the most fowl of moods today, and one more push will send him over the edge of no return! Then he shall come after us with the fury of Zeus himself; kill us; then stick our heads of spears to warn others!" Tamaki sank deeper still behind the couch.

"He looks normal to me." Hikaru noted.

"Yes, very normal." Kaoru concurred with his twin.

"No; look!" Tamaki cried with a hushed voice; he brought both of their attentions to the shadow king where he sat alone at the far table, writing in his notebook. By that time, the twins had taken to each side of the king, eager to observe what they hadn't noticed. "Do you see the sharpness in each pen stroke; it's as if he's preparing to cut one of our hearts out while we're still alive!!"

The twins gave a squeal,

"There; did you see it!" Tamaki whispered.

"No, it was too quick!" Kaoru whispered.

"He just clenched his jaw; like he's going to bite off our ears!!" Tamaki started sobbing uncontrollably, and the twins soon had to cover his mouth to silent him.

"Shhh! Baka-King, he'll hear you for sure!" Hikaru chided.

Suddenly a loud popping sound rang in the room, and the three went deathly silent. Pure horror etched all over their faces, they slowly turned to see what the feared to see. Kyouya's lead had just broken from his pencil. The shadow king's fist clenched so hard around the mechanical pencil that the helpless writing tool was ground down into sand.

Tamaki and the twins past out from horror and they fell back off the couch.

"Tamaki." Kyouya called as he rose from his chair with a graceful, uncrossing of his legs.

The blonde cautiously glanced over the ridge of the couch, and let out a girlish; "Yes?"

"I am to be informed the moment she enters those doors; am I understood? That goes for everyone." He ordered as he walked across the grand floor towards the back room; most likely in search for another pencil.

"Yes; caption!" The twins cheered enthusiastically with hands prepped as a salute; but once the shadow king was out of sight, they slumped against each other with a sigh of relief. "Still alive." They congratulated one another.

"Oh, where is my precious daughter! Such a horrible time to be late! She's going to be scolded by mother and I fear father can not possible save her without mother killing him as well!" Tamaki sobbed and fell into a depressed heap on the floor; like his bones were made of jelly. "Oh; what to do! Where could she possibly be while I sit here worried sick about her?!" Tamaki buried his face in his hands, then let out a screech that almost shattered the glass of a nearby window. "What if she's been kidnapped?!"

"Not likely." The Twins waved off his insane ranting.

"I wonder why Kyou-Chan is in such a bad mood today." Honey chirped and shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. His face read pure happiness as only Honey could pull off.

Again, the twin merely shrugged it off. "It's Kyouya; who can understand him?"

"Haruhi can." Mori chose to input into the conversation; successfully quieting everyone in the room; as each host member silently agreed to Haruhi being able to understand everyone.

Everyone turned as the door opened and Haruhi timidly stuck her head through the crake.

"Uh…Sorry for being so late." She whispered, her eyes scanning the entire room for a moment before she stepped through into the room. "…I was kept after class to discuss an upcoming test." She sweet dropped as she was bombarded by the two red headed boys, they quickly covered her mouth and demanded her to stay quiet.

"Why?" She mumbled through their palms.

"Kyouya's looking for you." They whispered in fear. Haruhi's eyebrow rose, as she pinched the skin of each of their hands to get them off her face.

"I'm sure he'll understand if I just explain-"Haruhi's reasoning was severally cut off when the twins pleaded with her to keep quiet and that Kyouya was…

"Haruhi." The brown haired woman looking up to see the shadow king, standing a short distance away with an obviously fake smile spread over her lips.

"RETREAT!" The twins cried and instantly ran to a safe place, away from the shadow kings fury.

"May I have a word with you?" Instantly, Haruhi realized the fear both Tamaki and the twins had substantial evidence to back it up. She instantly wished that she had heeded their warning.

"H-hai, Sempai." She took the long walk towards the back room, like a prisoner on death row. Finally standing before the much taller boy, she realized that there was something off about him today. Sure he was obviously angry and in a foul mood, but something else was behind all that. She began to wonder what is was.

"What grade do we learn how to read a clock, Haruhi?" His arms folded over his chest and the notebook which could always be seen in his hand, was shut and leaning against his side.

Her skin felt like it was on fire from the freezer-burn.

"I know I'm late, but it wasn't my fault." She replied. "Mr. Hitcha kept me with review-"

"I don't want any excuses, Haruhi, you will be on time from now one or I'll raise your debt why 30 for each second of your absence." With that Kyouya staked away, leaving Haruhi frozen by the blizzard she was just subjected to. He didn't even try to threaten her with a smile this time. It was a full out, painfully obvious, you'd-have-to-be-Tamaki-not-to-get-it, threat.

* * *

Haruhi sat at a table surrounded by girls, who were melting before her, but half the time she ignored their silly comments because the hazel eyed girl's attention was directed elsewhere.

She began to scanned her memory banks in search of a time when Kyouya was acting the way he was now, but she couldn't remember such a time. She had heard stories of how moody he was in the morning, but he'd never remained that way- no, wait! She did remember; he was like this the time she had met him in the commoner's mall. She remembered how vividly he had directed a cold comment at the fast food lady, but even that time wasn't as harsh as what she received today. Could there be a connection?

Host club ended half an hour later, because of her latest, and as Haruhi was saying goodbye to her clients, she caught, out of the corner of her eye, Kyouya slipping two pills into his mouth discreetly and quickly took a sip of his coffee.

She walked over to where Tamaki sat, and decided to question the blonde on the matter of Kyouya. They were, after all, very good friends and if anyone would have any clue as to the Ootori son's behavior, it would be Tamaki.

"What's wrong with Kyouya-Sempai?" She asked as she slid into the chair beside him. His blue eyes titled towards her then titled towards where the twins were finishing off a game of chess, then to were Mori was trying to convince Honey that 30 slices of cake was far too much to consume in one day.

"It's a…complicated day for him." Tamaki began slowly. Haruhi could tell that it was a serious matter due to Tamaki's serious matter so she listened silently and attentively. "Today is the day, that...Kyouya's mother died."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she had to force herself not to glance in the shadow kings direction in fear he might catch on to the conversation. Her eyes narrowed with sadness and her gaze turned to her hands in shame. No one knew, except for Tamaki.

_We all thought of him as cold, but all this time, he's been sad._

She excused herself from Tamaki, and the blue eyed boy only smiled as she made her way towards the raven haired boy.

"Do you need any help, Kyouya-sempai?" She asked, as his sharp eyes titled towards her in question. "I'm done all my chores, so is there something I could help you with?"

"What has Tamaki told you?" He snapped rather then asked, but Haruhi didn't falter, or back off, or show any fear in front of an extra cold Shadow king. Instead, she stared at his eyes behind his glasses, for a moment before speaking in a quiet tone.

"It's alright to be cold today." She watched as his eyebrow raise just an inch just so much hat she could see it and no one else could. "It's alright to be distant and angry. You have the right to be whatever you want to be today, Kyouya-sempai. So if there is anything I could do to help you, please let me know." She meant every word, she always meant every word. Her eyes pleaded with him to accept her offer, but she didn't expect him to. And she certainly didn't expect his hand to take hold of her wrist, and pull her into the back room once again.

"Kyouya-sempai?" She asked, when he had shut the curtains.

"I want to talk about her." He replied, causing Haruhi's eyes to widen in surprise. This was so out of character for him that she thought for a moment that this wasn't the real Kyouya, but when he turned around and slide the glasses off his face to rub his eyes she knew he was not himself today.

"Alright." She replied and waited for his to begin. It took him a few seconds of silence before he did.

"Ootori Saiyuki; was my mother's name." He was slow and hesitant as if regretting this whole decision. "She was….she was nothing like me; or the rest of my brothers and she certainly wasn't anything like my father." He slid the glasses back over his eyes and sighed. "My earliest memory of my father and mother was how unlikely a match they were. They were, however, very much happy with one another. My father used to smile back then."

Haruhi had trouble imagining such a harsh man with a smile on his face.

"She always had heart problems since she was child. She told me to go out and play every chance I could, because she never had that ability."

Haruhi's eyes widened at the mention of heart problems and her own mother's image flashed into her mind.

"She was in and out of hospitals her entire life, until 5 years before her death, when she was permanently admitted. She had heart transplant after heart transplant but none of them took her body and she rejected them a week later."

"Did they know why?" Haruhi whispered.

"No. Even my father couldn't figure it out, she had doctors fly over from France, America, Switzerland, the best doctors from around the world, but none of them could figure it out. She died 10 years ago, one day before my 9th birthday."

"What was she like; your mother?" Haruhi asked.

"Cheerful, flamboyant, kind…beautiful. She was a lot like my sister, but while she was in the hospital, she wasn't anything like that." He said in a dark voice and titled his eyes that had been focused on her the entire time, away. "…I, miss her, even to this day. I wanted so much for her to…I want so much to see her again." He whispered so low that Haruhi had trouble hearing but what she did hear she couldn't stand for.

"Don't be selfish." Haruhi replied, causing Kyouya to turn towards her so face that it was like he'll be electrocuted. His eyes wide with surprise and mouth open slightly as if thinking of what to say.

"Selfish?" He inquired.

"Yes, you say you want her to be alive and you want to see her, and I can understand and relate to that, but you said yourself that she's had this problem since childhood and that this heart problem caused her pain and made her unhappy. Why do you want to put her through that again? Don't you want her to be happy where she is now; now that she has no more pain?" Haruhi said in complete seriousness.

Kyouya just continued to stare at her wide eyed and still, until he was able to blink and regain his composure.

"Don't you want to remember her as that cheerful, kind, beautiful woman you described?"

Kyouya tilted his glasses so that she couldn't see his eyes, as Haruhi moved passed him towards the exit. "I'm going home to make dinner. Oh and, Kyouya?" She titled her head back and addressed his back. "From what you've told me about your mother and from what I know about you, I think you and her are very much alike." Haruhi only smiled as Kyouya sharply turned towards her with surprise. She waved goodbye and tossed back the curtains leaving him alone.

He allowed himself a smile and titled his head towards the ceiling in a silent prayer to his mother.


End file.
